fictions_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Light Yagami
'''Light Yagami '''is the main protagonist of ''Death Note. ''He is a Japanese high school student who found a notebook called Death Note. Anyone whose name is written in the notebook will die. At first skeptical of his new found power, he tested it on two people. After realizing the Death Note is true, Light decided to rid the world of criminals and create a new world full of law abiding people he accepts. His online followers dubbed him "Kira" which is Japanese for "Killer". History Background Light Yagami grew up in Japan with his family, which consists of his father, Soichiro Yagami, who is also a member of the Japanese Task Force, his mother, Sachiko Yagami, and his younger sister, Sayu Yagami. Light is a third year high school student (12th Grade) at Daikoku Private School and also attends supplemental classes at Gamou Prep Academy to go to To-Oh University. Death Note Personality Abilities Quotes *"If we catch Kira, he is evil. If he wins and rules the world, then he is justice." *"I'm going to make the world know I'm here...that somebody is passing righteous judgement on them." *"I will reign over a new world." *"I'll make you trust me. And when you've told everything I need to know, I'll kill you." *"You can't ever win if you're always on the defensive, to win, you have to attack." *"I've never considered finding that notebook and gaining that power is misfortune." *"This...is the first time that I actually want to punch a girl." *"I'm going to get more intimate with Misa and make her fall helplessly in love with me." *"The thing I hate the most is to trample on other people's good will." *"Exactly as planned." *"Following the teachings of God and receive his blessings, and so it shall be that the seas again becomes bountiful." *"I'll solve equations with my right hand and write names with my left. I'll take a patato chip...and eat it!" *"Under normal circumstances, Humans should have continued to evolve as the greatest creatures upon this Earth, but we were actually regressing. A rotten world. Politics, law, education...was there anybody around who could correct this world? But someone has to do it." *"I understood that killing people was a crime. There was no other way! The world had to be fixed! A purpose given to me! Only I could do it. Who else could have done it, and come this far? Would they have kept going? The only one...who can create a new world...is me." Category:Death Note Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Master Manipulators Category:Hegemony Category:Murderers Category:God Wannabes Category:Serial Killers Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Hackers Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Delusional Characters Category:Messiahs Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Hypocrites Category:Power Hungry Category:Vigilantes Category:Sadists Category:Rulers Category:Dictators Category:Psychopaths Category:Abusers Category:Sociopaths Category:Liars Category:Control Freaks Category:Non-Action Characters Category:Rivals Category:Criminals Category:Sophisticated Characters Category:Extremists Category:Social Darwinists Category:Paranoid Characters Category:Betrayed Characters Category:God Killers Category:Fearmongers Category:Characters With Mental Illness Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Egomaniacs Category:Xenophobes Category:Misogynists Category:Characters with Dual Personalities Category:Tricksters Category:Mass Murderers Category:Siblings Category:Homicidal Maniacs